Schemering: Volle Maan (3)
Welkom! Welkom bij dit derde en laatste deel van Schemering! Veel leesplezier (wauw wat een beknopte inleiding xD)! Pootje van Morgenpoot... Proloog Ringstaart hoorde hoe Dubbellicht een gil slaakte. ‘Nee!’ Cirkelsteen lag onbeweeglijk op het donderpad, zijn ogen wijd opengesperd. Zijn lichaam bloedde haast overal. De scéne die zich net had afgespeeld beukte door Ringstaarts kop alsof het nu gebeurde. Het monster was Dubbellicht aan haar dove oor genaderd, en alleen de schreeuw van Cirkelsteen, die haar het pad af jaagde, had haar gered. Ja, Dubbellicht was gered, maar de prijs die ze daarvoor had moeten betalen was te groot geweest. Cirkelsteen had zichzelf opgeofferd om de witte poes van het leven te redden. Wat sta ik daar nog? ''dacht Ringstaart boos. ''Ga ik hier staan wachten totdat hij wordt overreden door nog meer monsters? ''Zijn ogen schoten waakzaam naar alle kanten, en hij hield zijn oren gespitst. Een opgeluchte zucht ontsnapte hem toen hij kon vaststellen dat de pauze die er volgde lang genoeg zou zijn om het lijk naar de kant te slepen. Terwijl hij dat aan het doen was, rende Dubbellicht het zwarte, lange pad over, en dit keer kwam ze zonder problemen aan de overkant. ‘Ringstaart…’ mompelde ze. ‘Hij is dood, hé? Maar nu is hij toch wel in de SterrenClan?’ Ringstaart besefte dat dit de eerste keer was dat de jonge poes iemand van de Clan dood had zien gaan. Behalve Ruisblad dan, maar zij had de Clan verraden. ‘Hij is nu veilig’, beloofde hij. ‘Veilig in de SterrenClan.’ Dubbellicht liet een paar tranen lopen, net zoals hijzelf. Daarom ging hij door met praten, ook om zichzelf gerust te stellen. ‘Ja, hij is nu bij zijn moeder, Kartelvlek, en bij zijn vader, Lindeklauw, en bij Keister, en…’ Zijn stem stierf weg. ‘Als ik mocht kiezen hoe ik zou sterven, dan zou het zo zijn, voor de Clan’, mompelde Dubbellicht. ‘Laten we opschieten. We moeten over een tijdje thuis zijn, en ik weet dat iedereen afscheid van Cirkelsteen wilt nemen.’ Ringstaart murmelde instemmend, en samen tilden ze de commandant op. De reis duurde lang, en was bovendien ongemakkelijk omdat ze het zware lichaam van de bruine kater mee moesten slepen. ‘Heb je nog MoordClangeur geroken?’ vroeg Ringstaart afwezig. Dubbellicht schudde ongerust haar kop. ‘Nee. Raar, want ze hadden daar een groot en mooi kamp. Ze moeten verhuist zijn, en ik denk dat ik weet waarheen: naar de tweebeenplaats bij ons in de buurt.’ Ringstaart gromde. ''Nu hebben we nog meer slecht nieuws om aan Morgenster te melden. ''Normaal was hij altijd vrolijk, maar hoe gezellig de stemming ook op de heenweg was geweest, daar was nu niks meer van over. Dubbellicht zweeg ook, en Ringstaart dacht aan de bekendmaking dat ze partners waren, net voordat ze op reis gingen. Zou die gebeurtenis hun altijd hieraan blijven herinneren? Hij voelde een steek in zijn hart, en dacht aan Cirkelsteen. Vooral aan die ene dag, manen geleden, toen hij nog een kitten was… '''Klim in een boom!' riep Morgenster. Ringkit hoopte maar dat zijn vader het had gehoord. En ja, IJzelklauw vloog in de dichtsbijzijnde, zijn klauwen stevig in de schors geplant terwijl hij Vlekkit ook in veiligheid bracht. Morgenster zette Ringkit op de onderste tak van een appelboom. 'Klim naar boven!' commandeerde ze de kitten terwijl ze zichzelf in de boom ernaast hees. 'Ik kan niet klimmen!' gilde Ringkit. 'Probeer het dan!' miauwde Morgenster. Ringkit klom langzaam naar boven, naar boven... De duizelingwekkende hoogte kreeg hem eerst niet bang, maar toen de schors los begon te komen, voelde hij angst in zich opwellen. Er klonk een geluid, het geschraap van klauwen, en toen tuimelde Ringkit naar beneden. ‘Au!’ riep hij uit, en krabbelde bang overeind. De hond had inmiddels door dat er een kat was gevallen en sloop op Ringkit af. 'Nee!' De wanhoopskreet kwam van een grote, bruine kater. 'Cirkelsteen!' riep Morgenster blij uit. Achter de commandant verschenen Vissenschub, Klimstaart en Egelpoot. De hond leek te beseffen dat hij het niet aankon en vluchtte weg, in de richting van de schuur. Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Het is zonsopgang…’ hoorde Vlekoog Strosnor mompelen. ‘Wakker worden, je broer is terug…’ Vlekoog gromde. ‘Nog eventjes, ik lag net zo lek-… WAT? RINGSTAAAART!’ Hij sprong opgewonden het hol uit. Wat had hij zijn broer gemist! Plotseling hoorde hij een geschokt gemurmel. ‘Cirkelsteen is dood!’ krijste Kervelklauw. Vlekoog verstijfde. Nee. ''Hij zag hoe uitgeput en verslagen Ringstaart eruit zag, evenals Dubbellicht. Cirkelsteen lag tussen hen in, in het midden van het kamp. ‘Nee…’ Hij zei het nu hardop, en rende eropaf. Bruinwilg zat bedroefd bij hem. ‘Eerst Kuilpoot, mijn leerling, en nu mijn vroegere leerling, Cirkelsteen! Wie is de volgende?’ Beekgloed, Nachtpoot en Schemerpoot zaten huilend bij hem. ‘Nee…’ mompelde IJzelklauw, in de rouw vanwege het verlies van zijn vroegere vriend. ‘Waar is Morgenster?’ Vissenschub boog zijn kop. ‘Die is haar hol in gevlucht zodra ze hem zag.’ Vlekoog zuchtte en liep op de holle boom af. Morgenster zat in het hoekje, haar ogen wijd open alsof ze nog niet kon geloven wat er gebeurd was. ''Dat is logisch, want ze was zijn partner, dacht hij. ‘Morgenster…’ begon hij, maar de poes draaide zich om en kroop onder het bedmos. ‘Hij… is… d-d-dood…’ was het enige wat de eens zo krachtige leider van de RivierClan kon uitbrengen. ‘G-ga weg…’ Meer zei ze niet, en Vlekoog wist dat dit moeilijkheden betekende. Wat als er geen commandant was voor maanhoog? Dan zou de SterrenClan zó boos zijn! Er begon een plannetje in hem te broeden, maar hij was te onzeker om het uit te voeren. Stel dat Morgenster boos wordt? ''Uiteindelijk overwon hij zijn twijfels en stapte op de Hogesteen. ‘Laat alle katten van de RivierClan zich onderaan de Hogesteen verzamelen voor een Clanvergadering!’ riep hij uit. Zoals hij verwacht had, was Morgenster nergens te zien in de menigte. ‘Waarom neem jij de leiding?!’ riep Kervelklauw gekwetst uit. ‘Laat één van de oudere krijgers die eer nemen!’ viel Bloemveder hem bij. Vlekoog schudde zijn kop. ‘Ik neem niet de leiding, ik heb alleen een klein idee. De SterrenClan zal boos zijn als we niet op tijd een nieuwe commandant hebben. Daarom stel ik voor dat we samen een nieuwe commandant gaan kiezen.’ IJzelklauw, zijn vader, knikte. ‘Dat klinkt goed, ga verder!’ Vlekoog haalde diep adem. ‘Tot zonsondergang gaan degenen die deze positie willen verdienen, proberen om katten te overtuigen dat zij er goed in zullen zijn. Als de avond valt, zullen we gaan stemmen. Iedereen mag stemmen, BEHALVE de katten die zich zelf verkiesbaar stellen. De kat met de meeste stemmen wordt de commandant, in ieder geval totdat Morgenster weer in orde is.’ Er klonk gejuich. ‘Ja! Dat gaan we doen!’ riep Bruinwilg. Iedereen viel hem bij, en toen Vlekoog van de Hogesteen stapte, hoorde hij een kat mompelen: ‘Goed gedaan, jochie. Juist dit plan heeft aangetoond dat jij de perfecte commandant bent.’ Het was Kromtand. ‘Eh… heel erg bedankt!’ stamelde Vlekoog verlegen. ‘Ik stem op jou’, ging de oudste verder. ‘Heel lang geleden, werd ik geboren, samen met mijn zus, Groenkit, die je beter zal kennen als Groenster. Ze was een vindingrijke kat, en ze doet me erg aan jou denken. Haar dood heeft me verdriet gebracht, maar jij zal een net zo grote leider worden als zij vroeger.’ Hij glimlachte en liep naar Klimstaart, een andere oudste. ‘Jij moet je opgeven!’ riep Ringstaart enthousiast uit. ‘Wie weet wordt je wel de nieuwe commandant!’ Beekgloed viel hem bij, en vroeg daarna: ‘Hoe-hoe is hij eigenlijk gestorven, Ringstaart?’ De zwart witte kat zuchtte. ‘Bedoel je Cirkelsteen? Dubbellicht werd bijna aangereden, maar hij redde haar. Daar zal ik hem altijd dankbaar voor zijn. Anders stonden we hier nu niet, als partners.’ Dubbellicht snorde en wikkelde zijn staart in die van hem. Vlekoog voelde heel even een steek van jaloezie. Waarom kon hij daar niet staan, met Grasvleugel? Hoofdstuk 3 Ringstaart liep naar IJzelklauw toe. ‘Ga jij niet proberen om commandant te worden, pap?’ IJzelklauw schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee. Iets zegt me dat deze Clan een jonge krijger nodig heeft, zoals… Vlekoog. Ik ben zo trots op hem! En ook op jou, lieverd.’ Hij likte zijn oor en snorde. ‘Dankjewel’, miauwde hij. ‘Ik hoop echt dat Vlekoog commandant wordt.’ Er klonk een stem van dichtbij. ‘Hij heeft veel concurrentie.’ Het was Schijnselmist. ‘Ik zou graag commandant willen worden, maar ik stop binnenkort met mijn krijgersleven, om een moederkat te kunnen worden. Het lijkt me geweldig om weer voor kleintjes te zorgen.’ Ringstaart voelde een steek in zijn hart. Eigenlijk had hij gehoopt dat, mocht Vlekoog geen kans maken, Schijnselmist die functie zou krijgen. Bovendien was ze één van de beste jagers van de Clan. ‘Je blijft toch nog wel jagen en vechten, zolang er geen kittens zijn?’ miauwde IJzelklauw. Hij spinde opgelucht toen de grijze poes knikte en naar een ander groepje liep. Ringstaart hoorde gejuich achter zich. ‘Vissenschub! Vissenschub!’ De knappe kater stond in het midden van het kamp, met een cirkel van katten om zich heen. ‘Ik zal de RivierClan net zo groot maken als de LeeuwenClan vroeger! Maar dat kan ik niet zonder jullie…’ Ringstaart zuchtte en dacht na. ''Zal deze enthousiaste, maar opschepperige kater het winnen van mijn broer? De zon ging onder, en er waren nog vier kandidaten over. De rest had opgegeven toen ze zagen hoeveel katten de anderen overtuigd hadden. Vlekoog keek rond in de menigte. Hij had Morgenster nog één keer gevraagd om een commandant te kiezen, maar ze had niet geantwoord. Zelfs Schijnselmist, de beste kalmeerder van de Clan, kon niks beginnen. De leider was te erg geschokt vanwege de dood van haar partner. Ook Nachtpoot, Schemerpoot en Beekgloed hadden doffe ogen van verdriet, maar het was niet te vergelijken met hun getraumatiseerde moeder. ‘Laten we gaan stemmen!’ miauwde Vlekoog, die op de Hogesteen sprong. ‘Rozendoorn, jij gaat bij de kraamkamer staan. Vissenschub, jij staat bij het krijgershol. Egelklaver, jij…’ Egelklaver snauwde boos. ‘Ik bepaal mijn eigen plek wel, oké?’ Ze wierp Vlekoog een vernietigende blik toe en stampte in de richting van het medicijnhol. ‘Ik blijf hier op de Hogesteen staan’, legde hij uit. ‘Iedereen loopt nu naar de kant toe van de kat die volgens jou de nieuwe commandant moet worden. Als Morgenster ermee instemt, zal diegene dat ook blijven!’ Er klonken opgewonden stemmen, en alle katten begonnen uiteen te stuiven. Vlekoogs hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij zag hoe een groot aantal zijn kant koos. Ringstaart, Dubbellicht en Beekgloed waren de eersten. Toen volgde ook IJzelklauw, en daarna Kromtand. Plotseling werd Vlekoog zich bewust van de keuze die zijn moeder, Kleurstroom, moest maken. Hij was haar zoon, maar Vissenschub ook, uit een eerder nest. ‘Ik kan geen keuze maken, het spijt me…’ mompelde ze en liep in de richting van Rozendoorn. ‘Ze heeft het juiste gedaan’, miauwde Kromtand. ‘Die keuze kan je niet maken zonder iemand te kwetsen, dus heeft ze neutraal gekozen.’ Vlekoog kreeg ook versterking van Zwempoot. Aan de kant van Vissenschub stonden Mierpoot, Zalmpoot, Schemerpoot en Nachtpoot. Hij had dus de meeste leerlingen, die zich zeker hadden laten ompraten door zijn mooie praatjes. Rozendoorn had de steun van haar ouders, Kervelklauw en Bloemveder, maar ook van Kleurstroom, en van haar zus Schijnselmist. Egelklavers ouders, Bruinwilg en Klimstaart, kozen voor hun moeder. En opvallend: ook Strosnor. Hij is dus echt verliefd, dacht Vlekoog spinnend. Hopelijk heeft ze met hem een betere toekomst dan met… mij. ''Plotseling werd hij zich bewust van het feit dat iedereen naar hem keek. In zijn hoofd ging hij nog even de aantallen na, maar hij vermoedde al iets… ''Ik heb er vijf, Vissenschub heeft er vier, Rozendoorn heeft er vier, Egelklaver heeft er drie. IK HEB GEWONNEN!!! ''Hij sprong verrast op en uitte een triomfkreet. ‘Dankjewel, dankjewel!’ miauwde hij tegen de katten die op hem hadden gestemd. ‘Jij bent nu onze nieuwe commandant,’ miauwde Vissenschub, ‘en je kan op mijn steun rekenen. Gefeliciteerd.’ Hij boog zijn kop. Vaag werd Vlekoog zich bewust van een bruine schim die in de menigte stond. ''‘Gefeliciteerd…’ ''Die woorden beukten na in zijn kop. Cirkelsteen was tevreden met zijn opvolger. Toch kon Vlekoog het nog niet geloven. Hij was commandant! Hoofdstuk 4 Ringstaart genoot van de eerste zonnestralen die door het krijgershol drongen. ‘Ringstaart!’ riep Vlekoog van buiten het hol. ‘Ik heb je nodig voor een patrouille!’ Hij spurtte naar zijn broer toe, waar zich al een menigte had verzamelt. ‘Oké!’ riep de nieuwe commandant uit. ‘Mierpoot, jij gaat met Ringstaart jagen. Dubbellicht, jij gaat ook mee. Ik ga samen met Egelklaver, Zwempoot en Zalmpoot trainen in de zandkuil.’ Egelklaver zuchtte geërgerd en Ringstaart wenkte zijn partner en zijn leerling. ‘Waar gaan we jagen?’ vroeg Mierpoot nieuwsgierig. ‘Je bent nu bijna een krijger’, bracht Ringstaart hem in herinnering. ‘Misschien is het tijd dat je het zélf beslist.’ Mierpoot snorde. ‘De zonnerotsen! Ik wil bij de zonnerotsen jagen!’ Dubbellicht knikte. ‘Het is warm, de prooi zal daar snel uit zijn hol komen. Ik snap eigenlijk niet dat Vlekoog me heeft uitgekozen voor een jachtpatrouille. Ik ben aan één oor doof: ik zal nooit een prooi vangen.’ Ringstaart likte haar oor. ‘Wees gerust: we gaan ervoor zorgen dat jij vandaag iets gaat vangen.’ Dubbellicht gloeide van blijdschap, en het drietal vertrok naar de zonnerotsen. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, dook Mierpoot in een paar bosjes. Dubbellicht ging links jagen, bij de grotere stenen, en Ringstaart koos een plek dichtbij de rivier. Plotseling hoorden ze gegrom en bewogen de bosjes. ‘Wat…wat is dat?’ vroeg Ringstaart. Hij slaakte een diepe zucht toen Mierpoot tevoorschijn kwam met een veldmuis. ‘Goed bezig!’ miauwde Dubbellicht bewonderend. ‘Ik denk dat ik maar ga vissen.’ De witte poes ging langs de rivier zitten, en zodra er een rimpeling in het water was schoot haar klauw uit en schepte ze een vis op het land. ‘De grootste vis die ik ooit heb gevangen’, miauwde ze trots. Toen Ringstaart drie waterratjes had gevangen, en Mierpoot nog een muis, gingen ze terug naar het kamp. ‘Het wordt echt tijd dat die drie krijgers worden’, fluisterde Bloemveder tegen Kervelklauw. ‘Hopelijk is Morgenster snel weer beter.’ Ringstaart bedacht dat hij misschien nog even naar de Clanleider kon gaan. Toen hij de holle boom binnenstapte zag hij Morgenster, die nog steeds in een hoekje zat. ‘Alsjeblieft’, murmelde hij en liet de waterrat vallen. ‘Ik denk dat wat eten je goed zal doen.’ Ze bewoog zich niet, en miauwde enkel iets onverstaanbaars. ‘Luister!’ miauwde Ringstaart nu ernstiger. ‘Je Clan heeft je nodig. Dat zou Cirkelsteen gewild hebben.’ ‘Dat klopt!’ riep een stem uit. Beekgloed snelde naar Morgenster toe. ‘Ik heb hem gezien, vannacht, in een droom. Hij zei dat we niet op moesten geven, en… dat je zwanger bent.’ Dat laatste kwam er wat haperend uit, maar zonder twijfel. Morgenster draaide zich nu om, haar ogen groot van ongeloof. ‘Jongen? Van-van Cirkelsteen?’ Beekgloed knikte. ‘Ja, mam. Geloof me: Cirkelsteen heeft zijn leven gegeven voor de Clan. Blijf sterk.’ Morgenster stond kreunend van de inspanning op, en haar ogen waren nog steeds glazig van verdriet. ‘Oké. Ik zal een nieuwe commandant benoemen.’ Ringstaart schudde zijn kop. ‘We hebben zelf een commandant benoemd, voor maanhoog. De SterrenClan zou anders boos zijn. Vlekoog is gekozen.’ ''Alsjeblieft, laat mijn broer de commandant blijven! ''dacht hij smekend. ‘Dat is goed. Wat afleiding van Grasvleugel zal hem goed doen’, vond de leider. Beekgloed sprong blij op, en rende naar buiten. ‘Een nieuwe commandant. Een nieuw tijdperk. En nieuwe bedreigingen’, sprak Morgenster. ‘Want ik wil wedden dat jullie de MoordClan niet hebben waargenomen? Dat ze zijn verhuist naar het territorium bij ons in de buurt?’ Ringstaart knikte. ‘Ik ben bang van wel. We moeten alert blijven.’ Hoofdstuk 5 Morgenster leidde de Clan naar Vierboom, met Vlekoog naast haar. Het was moeilijk om de tranen die in haar ogen stonden te negeren. ''Ze mist Cirkelsteen, dacht Vlekoog en schudde even met zijn staart. Het was een maan geleden sinds de dood van de RivierClancommandant, en dus ook twee manen geleden dat zijn officiële ceremonie was gehouden. Morgensters buik was niet meer gezwollen; haar kittens waren niet zo lang geleden geboren. Ze had ze Steenkit, ter ere van Cirkelsteen, en Maankit genoemd. Dubbellicht zou binnenkort verhuizen naar de kraamkamer, want ze was in verwachting van Ringstaart. Ook de relatie tussen Strosnor en Egelklaver was gegroeid, maar Beekgloed had tot nu toe niet kunnen zien of Egelklaver zwanger was. Er was nog meer gebeurd in die korte tijd. Mierpoot, Zwempoot en Zalmpoot waren krijgers geworden, met de namen Miervoet, Zwemvleugel en Zalmstroom. ‘We hebben de vorige Grote Vergadering gemist’, merkte Vlekoog nerveus op. ‘Zullen de andere Clans benieuwd zijn wat er is gebeurd?’ Morgenster schudde haar kop. ‘Dat denk ik niet. Duifveder zal het wel hebben verteld.’ In de verte hoorde hij kattenstemmen, en besefte dat ze op de rand van de vallei stonden. ‘Nu!’ riep Morgenster uit en iedereen stormde de helling af, richting de Groterots. De SchaduwClan was er al, net als de DonderClan. Vlekoog zag dat zijn leider op Eclipsvlam afliep. ‘Kan jij het aan Zwartstreep vertellen?’ vroeg Morgenster hees in het voorbijgaan. Zonder op antwoord te wachten liep ze verder. Tussen de menigte in zag Vlekoog Zwartstreep, een enorme gestreepte kater. ‘Azuurkit groeit zo snel!’ miauwde hij vertederd tegen wat andere krijgers. ‘Eh… Zwartstreep, kan ik je even spreken? Het is slecht nieuws’, mompelde hij. De cyperse kater keek hem even vragend aan, maar volgde hem zonder morren. ‘Wat is er?’ vroeg hij geërgerd. ‘Ik was net zo leuk aan het praten.’ Vlekoog zuchtte. ‘Zwartstreep, Cirkelsteen is… eh… dood.’ De DonderClankat keek hem even ongelovig aan, wierp zijn kop in zijn nek en uitte een jammerkreet. ‘Nee! Dat is niet waar! Dat kan niet waar zijn!’ Ondertussen waren de WindClankatten aangekomen, met voorop Stormster. Vlekoog voelde een steek in zijn hart bij het besef dat Grasvleugel nooit meer van die helling af zou rennen. Ze zou überhaupt nooit meer rennen, en dat kwam allemaal door hem. ‘De vergadering gaat beginnen!’ riep Bladerster uit. Meteen sprong Stormster naast haar. Vlekoog nam zijn nieuwe plek in, bij de boomwortels van één van de oude eiken. Hij voelde trots in zich opwellen toen Wierstaart, Grotpels en Witbloem hem gerespecteerde blikken toewierpen. ‘Bij de RivierClan is verdrietig nieuws’, begon Morgenster. ‘Cirkelsteen, mijn partner en mijn commandant, is nu bij de SterrenClan.’ Haar ogen waren bewolkt van verdriet, en Regenpoel, die het nieuws voor het eerst hoorde, deinsde geschrokken achteruit. ‘Vlekoog is mijn nieuwe commandant,’ ging Morgenster verder, ‘en er is nog meer te melden. Ik ben bevallen van twee kittens, en Dubbellicht verleend ze goede zorgen… hoop ik. Dubbellicht is nu zwanger van Ringstaarts jongen, en er zijn ook drie nieuwe krijgers in de Clan: Miervoet, Zwemvleugel en Zalmstroom.’ Vlekoog vond het jammer dat hij nu nooit meer met Zwemvleugel zou trainen, en hoopte vurig dat hij één van Morgensters jongen als leerling zou krijgen. Maar dat zou nog zes manen duren. Nog voordat Korrelster het woord kon nemen, klonk er een kreet. 'Kleinvaren!’ Aan de rand van het veld stond een gestreepte, cyperse kater, met in zijn bek het slappe lichaam van Kleinvaren. Korrelster krijste wild. ‘Nee!’ Bladerster stond als versteend, haar ogen koud als ijs. ‘Braamster’, miauwde ze vol haat. ‘Je bent terug.’ Hoofdstuk 6 Vlekoog keek op en zag hoe Zwartstreep briesend van woede op Braamdoorn afvloog. De twee cyperse katers waren al snel uitgevochten; Braamdoorn wierp de gespierde DonderClankrijger van zijn rug. Eclipsvlam en Bladerster stapten naar voren, hun staarten dik opgezet. ‘Wat doe je hier, terug in het woud?!’ drong Eclipsvlam aan. Ze kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Ik ben niet vergeten dat je mij en mijn leider hebt opgesloten in een GROT. Sorry hoor, maar dacht je dat je doodleuk het woud in kon huppelen?’ Braamdoorn grijnsde. ‘Even pittig als altijd, hé? En waar is Joey… eh… Grotpels?’ De SchaduwClancommandant siste boos. ‘Ben je soms vergeten dat wij geen vrienden meer zijn, Braampje?’ Alsof er een teken was gegeven verscheen er een haag van zwerfkatten. ‘Bloedklauw!’ De geschokte stem van Morgenster verraste Vlekoog. Heeft ze hem al eerder gezien? Een rode kater grinnikte. ‘De laatste keer dat wij elkaar hebben gezien was tijdens het Grote Gevecht, toch? Jij bent degene die Doodster heeft vermoord!’ De rest van de zwerfkatten vielen hem bij. ‘Moordenaar! Moordenaar!’ Een zwarte poes snorde en streek langs het lichaam van Braamdoorn. ‘Dit is de MoordClan!’ fluisterde Ringstaart. Zijn broer was angstig naast hem gaan zitten. ‘Zal Braamdoorn hun leider geworden zijn?’ Braamdoorn spitste zijn oren. ‘Goed bedacht, poesie.’ Die opmerking maakte Vlekoog razend. ‘Niemand heeft het recht om mijn zoon te beledigen!’ riep IJzelklauw uit en sprong op Braamster af. Al snel was Vierboom bedolven onder een krioelende, vechtende massa. Nadat Vlekoog een lapjeskat van zich af had geslagen, ving hij een gesprek op tussen de rode kater, Bloedklauw dus, en Braamster. ‘Die poes daar is volgens mij Morgensters dochter’, fluisterde Bloedklauw. ‘Moet ik haar doden, om u en Doodster te wreken?’ Braamster lachte. ‘Ja, dat kan, maar eigenlijk wil ik Cirkelsteen hebben. Ik heb nog wat met hem af te handelen.’ Vlekoog schraapte zijn nagels woest over de grond en vloog op Braamster af. ‘Cirkelsteen is dood!’ krijste hij. ‘Dus je plannetje valt in het water!’ Braamster uitte een triomfkreet. ‘Dood? Dat is wat hij verdiend! Bloedklauw, pak die poes, maar dood haar niet. Ze kan ons nog van pas komen.’ Vlekoog jammerde wanhopig, maar kon zich niet bevrijden uit de verstikkende greep van Braamster. ‘Beekgloed! Kijk uit!’ riep hij. ‘Morgenster, ze willen…’ Verder kwam hij niet, want Braamster hield zijn kop tegen de grond gedrukt. Gelukkig had de grijs witte leider al in de gaten wat er gebeurde, en rende op haar dochter af. Vlekoog wurmde zich los, maar besefte dat de MoordClanleider en zijn krijgers weg waren. Hij zag nog net het puntje van Braamsters staart wegglippen tussen de struiken. ‘Beekgloed!’ krijste Morgenster. ‘Nee!’ Vlekoog speurde de menigte af. Geen Beekgloed. Zijn allerbeste vriendin was ontvoerd door de MoordClanleider. Zijn allerbeste vriendin was weg. ‘Kleinvaren!’ riep Zwartstreep bedroefd uit. ‘Hij is dood’, verklaarde Stippelpels met hangende oren. ‘Braamster zal hier voor boeten, toch, Korrelster?’ De oude DonderClanleider knikte. ‘Ja, dat zal hij zeker. Zijn er gewonden?’ ‘Gelukkig niet heel ernstig’, rapporteerde Stippelpels. Vlekoog rende op de DonderClankatten af. ‘Ze hebben Beekgloed ontvoerd!’ miauwde hij angstig. De medicijnkatten die erbij stonden, Stippelpels, Stronkpels, Beswolk en Regenpoel, slaakten verbaasde kreten. ‘Een medicijnkat ontvoeren? Hoe komt hij erbij?’ riep Beswolk uit. ‘Je bent nog jong’, zuchtte Regenpoel tegen haar leerling. ‘Denk eens na: Braamster wil wraak op Morgenster. Welke manier is beter dan één van haar dochters te ontvoeren?’ Vlekoog murmelde instemmend. ‘Zeker nu ze zo kwetsbaar is, na het verlies van Cirkelsteen.’ Regenpoel jammerde. ‘Ik herinner me nog de eerste keer dat ik Cirkelsteen zag, toen nog Cirkelpoot. Het was op de dag van ons vertrek. Hij deed onaardig tegen me, maar later vertelde hij me dat hij indruk op Morgenpoot wilde maken. En dat is gelukt, ik heb gehoord dat ze een tweede nestje hebben gekregen.’ Ze snorde. ‘Cirkelsteen zal over zijn zonen waken, en over Schemerpoot, Nachtpoot en natuurlijk Beekgloed… Haar zal niks overkomen, geloof me nou maar.’ Een fluisterende stem miauwde: ‘Ze heeft gelijk…’ Vlekoog keek recht in de groene ogen van Cirkelsteen. ‘Jij zal haar zoeken, Vlekoog. Veel succes…’ De vage gestalte verdween, en Vlekoog mompelde: ‘Ik zal je vinden, Beekgloed. Waar je ook bent, ik zal je vinden.’ Hoofdstuk 7 Ringstaart waadde door de ondiepe beek en gaapte. ‘Wauw! Moet je zien!’ piepte een stemmetje. Eén van de oudsten, Bruinwilg, slaakte een verraste kreet. ‘Maankit! Je hebt je oogjes open, wat goed! En Steenkit, jij ook!’ Steenkit stapte trots naar voren. ‘Ik was de aller-allereerste!’ schepte hij op. ‘Ik was maar een paar ogenblikken later’, protesteerde Maankit. Dubbellicht snorde geamuseerd. ‘Het was geweldig om op ze te passen, Morgenster. Ze zijn zo lief!’ Morgenster fluisterde even iets en nam haar kleintjes mee naar de kraamkamer. ‘Wat is er gebeurd?’ drong Vissenschub aan, die de verschrikte gezichten van de thuiskomers zag. ‘De MoordClan heeft de vergadering verstoord!’ gromde Ringstaart. ‘Ze hebben Kleinvaren vermoord en Beekgloed ontvoerd.’ Dubbellicht liet haar kop verslagen hangen. ‘Morgenster vertelde het me net al kort. Was er een groot gevecht?’ Ringstaart knikte. ‘Ja. Alle Clans vochten mee. Maar we konden Beekgloed niet redden…’ Vlekoog onderbrak hem. ‘Dat kunnen we wel! Cirkelsteen heeft gezegd dat ik haar moet zoeken!’ IJzelklauw keek zijn zoon trots aan. ‘Dan ga ik mee, als Morgenster dat toestaat. We gaan haar redden!’ Beekgloed keek om zich heen en kreunde. Waar ben ik? ''Het enige wat ze zag waren rare grijze dingen die stonken naar tweebenen. ‘Hallo’, miauwde een stem. Het was de rode kater die ze al eerder had gezien. ‘Jij weer! Laat me vrij!’ riep ze uit. De rode kater haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Dat kan ik niet doen. Dat moet Braamster beslissen. Mijn naam is Bloedklauw trouwens.’ Beekgloed spuugde boos. ‘Laat me vrij! Alsjeblieft’, voegde ze eraan toe. ‘In mijn Clan zijn er katten zwanger, en wat als er kits sterven zonder mij?’ Bloedklauw zuchtte. ‘Ik herhaal, alléén Braamster mag je vrijlaten. Alleen hij.’ Beekgloed mompelde een zacht vloekwoord: deze kater ging ze niet overtuigen. ‘Wie weet wil Braamster je wel voor de bevalling van zijn partner’, ging Bloedklauw verder. ‘Zwanenvlucht is zwanger van zijn jongen.’ Beekgloed rolde met haar ogen. ‘Oh ja? Ze ziet blijkbaar niet dat zijn hart enkel een kern van haat is.’ Bloedklauw keek haar bewonderend aan. ‘Hoe oud ben je?’ ‘Bijna tien manen, hoezo?’ ‘Je spreekt als een ware krijger’, vond Bloedklauw. ‘Ikzelf ben iets ouder, de zoon van een rode kater, ergens in een schuur… ik heb hem nog nooit ontmoet, maar weet dat hij ook contact met Clankatten heeft. Ken je hem misschien?’ Beekgloed sprong op. ‘Ja! Je hebt het over Esra! Hij heeft mijn moeder en oom grootgebracht, en mijn moeder aan de RivierClan gegeven! Ze zijn beste vrienden!’ Bloedklauw keek even schuldig naar haar. ‘Eh… betekend dit dat ik vannacht Braamster heb voorgesteld om de pleegdochter van mijn vader te vermoorden? Best heftig. Zou je me willen vertellen waar die schuur is?’ Beekgloed lachte. ‘Alleen als jij mij helpt ontsnappen.’ Bloedklauw zuchtte. ‘Die kon ik aan zien komen. Maar goed, ik zal erover nadenken…’ Hoofdstuk 8 Morgenster zat in de kraamkamer, haar ogen bewolkt van verdriet toen ze tegen haar jongen praatte. ‘Jullie grote zus, Beekgloed, is ontvoerd door de MoordClan.’ Maankit en Steenkit slaakten kreetjes. ‘Beekgloed is toch de medicijnkat? Ik wist niet dat ze ons zusje was!’ miauwde Maankit. ‘Ik wist het allang’, plaagde Steenkit en stak zijn tong uit. ‘Schemerpoot en Nachtpoot zijn ook jullie grote broertje en zusje. Maar mama gaat ervoor zorgen dat Beekgloed terugkomt, zodat jullie haar eens kunnen zien.’ Ringstaart volgde het gesprek al een tijdje, wachtend op het moment dat hij haar kon onderbreken om te vertellen over het plan van IJzelklauw en Vlekoog. ‘Wie is dat?’ piepte Maankit nieuwsgierig. ‘Dat is Ringstaart’, murmelde Morgenster. ‘Tuurlijk. Wist je dat niet?’ snorde Steenkit. Zijn gesnor was heel hoog. Toen Maankit ook probeerde te snorren, kwam het er warm en zacht uit. ‘Ben jij een krijger?’ vroeg Maankit. ‘Nee, hij is de commandant!’ miauwde Steenkit trots. Ringstaart spinde. ‘Eh… nee, dat is mijn broer Vlekoog.’ Toen Maankit in lachen uitbarstte, rolde zijn broer met zijn ogen. ‘Pfff… kan ik er wat aan doen dat jullie veel op elkaar lijken?’ Morgenster likte haar jongen over hun kopjes en slenterde naar Ringstaart. ‘Wat is er? Kom je voor Dubbellicht? Die is aan het praten in de buurt van het krijgershol.’ Hij schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, ik kom voor jou. Vlekoog en IJzelklauw zijn van plan om Beekgloed terug te gaan halen.’ Toen Morgenster op de Hogesteen sprong, probeerde ze de menigte te kalmeren. Helaas zonder succes. ‘Je bent commandant, je kan je Clan niet verlaten!’ riep Klimstaart uit. ‘Het is te gevaarlijk met zijn tweeën!’ vond Kleurstroom en drukte zich bezorgd tegen IJzelklauw aan. ‘Ik wil niet nog eens een partner verliezen, na Lichtspikkel.’ Morgenster krijste. ‘Stilte! Alsjeblieft, wees in SterrenClansnaam STIL! Vlekoog en IJzelklauw gaan gewoon, begrepen? Ik ging toch ook weg als commandant?! En anders was IJzelklauw hier niet geweest, Ringstaart ook niet en Vlekoog ook niet. Dan zou Dubbellicht ook niet in de RivierClan zijn gekomen en zouden we dus geen kits op komst hebben. Is dit duidelijk?!’ Iedereen knikte gedwee; Morgenster had wijs gesproken. ‘Veel succes, jongens’, miauwde ze daarna iets kalmer. ‘Vissenschub, jij neemt de taken van een commandant voorlopig op je. De vergadering is beëindigd.’ En onder luid gejuich vertrokken de twee katten, vader en zoon, om Beekgloed te gaan redden. Hoofdstuk 9 Vlekoog voelde een steek in zijn hart toen hij het woud verliet. Zou hij ooit terugkomen? Zou Beekgloed dit ooit weer zien? Of was het al te laat? Hij schudde boos met zijn kop. Het kon niet te laat zijn! Hij had Grasvleugel al verloren, dus Beekgloed moest blijven leven. ‘Kom mee’, mompelde IJzelklauw. ‘We gaan je vriendin redden. Ben je verliefd op haar?’ Vlekoog gromde. ‘Nee, pap. We zijn gewoon goede vrienden. Ik was verliefd op Grasvleugel, en ik zal nooit meer partners met iemand anders worden. Dat voelt als verraad!’ IJzelklauw zuchtte. ‘Jouw moeder, Kleurstroom, had ook een andere partner: Lichtspikkel. Toen hij doodging, ontmoette ze mij. Jij laat je gevoelens niet naar buiten komen. Denk je dat je daarmee verder komt?’ Vlekoog draaide zich om naar zijn vader. ‘Ja. Ik ben nu de commandant van de Clan. Mijn nieuwe doel is om mijn relatie met Grasvleugel goed te maken.’ IJzelklauw lachte. ‘Zie het positief! De Clan was verloren gegaan als jij haar niet stiekem had ontmoet. Ringstaart is je gevolgd, en daarom kwam de profetie uit.’ Vlekoog knikte bedenkelijk. ‘Ja, dat is waar. Maar Grasvleugel wilde Ringstaart doden, en mijn enige keus was om haar te verwonden. Ik kan er niks aan doen, toch?’ Zijn vader knikte. ‘De SterrenClan had voorspelt dat jullie voor een keuze zouden staan. En die keuze was hard, hé?’ Vlekoog knikte. ‘Ja. Maar nu ik commandant ben zal ik ervoor zorgen dat het kamp goed bewaakt wordt. De WindClan heeft vrede gesloten, maar NIEMAND zal meer op ons territorium komen. En de MoordClan al helemaal niet.’ ‘Ik ben er trots op dat je commandant bent geworden’, onderbrak IJzelklauw hem. ‘Maar besef wel dat je nu verantwoordelijkheid hebt. Je zal nog voor veel meer keuzes komen te staan.’ Vlekoog knikte. ‘Dat weet ik. Maar welke weg je ook kiest, die van een medicijnkat, een krijger, of een poesiepoes, altijd zal je te maken hebben met keuzes. Dat is mijn visie op de wereld.’ IJzelklauw knikte. ‘Sinds wanneer ben jij eigenlijk zo wijs geworden? Je klinkt net als Cirkelsteen.’ Verdriet bewolkte zijn ogen. ‘Hij was ook wijs, handelde altijd in het belang van zijn Clan…’ Vlekoog zuchtte. ‘Waarom heeft de SterrenClan hem laten sterven?’ IJzelklauw haalde zijn schouders op. ‘De SterrenClan kan niks doen tegen tweebenen of monsters. Misschien zal het ooit nog wel de ondergang van de Clans worden. Kijk, de tweebeenplaats is daarginds. Als de MoordClan niet meer langs het Schaduwterritorium leeft, dat moeten ze toch wel hier zijn?’ Vlekoogs haren kwamen overeind. Hier ergens woonden waarschijnlijk de ontvoerders van Beekgloed! De nacht brak aan en ze hadden de rand van de tweebeenplaats bereikt. IJzelklauw maakte het zichzelf gemakkelijk in een vierkant, bruin, dun ding dat stonk naar tweebenen. ‘Dit ligt lekker’, miauwde hij. ‘Kom je ook?’ Vlekoog aarzelde even maar ging toen ook in het bruine ding liggen. ‘Welterusten’, mompelde IJzelklauw. ‘Teruste’, bromde Vlekoog vermoeid en viel meteen in slaap. Hoofdstuk 10 Vlekoog hief zijn kop op naar de eerste zonnestralen. ''Waar is IJzelklauw? ''spookte het door zijn kop. ''Is er iets gebeurd? ''Zijn vader was al een tijdje weg, in ieder geval was hij vertrokken toen Vlekoog nog sliep. ‘Daar ben ik!’ riep IJzelklauw uit. ‘Ik heb een vogel gevangen, wil je ook wat? Hij is zo groot, het lijkt wel alsof die tweebenen hem vetgemest hebben!’ Vlekoog schudde zijn kop. ‘Nee, ik hoef niks. Ik heb geen trek.’ ‘Je moet op krachten komen’, miauwde de grijs witte kater, ‘als je Beekgloed wilt redden.’ Met tegenzin nam hij een hap en kauwde er nauwelijks op. ‘Het stinkt naar tweebenen.’ IJzelklauw liet een geamuseerd gemiauw horen. ‘Je zou denken dat wij “taaie, wilde katten” juist alles moeten eten wat ze vinden, hé?’ Vlekoog gromde speels en dook op zijn vader af, die heb van zich af mepte. Hij lachte en sprong bovenop Vlekoog. ‘Kom mee, we gaan verder’, mompelde IJzelklauw. ‘We gaan Beekgloed bevrijden.’ Beekgloed spitste haar oren toen ze pootstappen hoorde. ‘Bloedklauw? Ben jij dat?’ Bloedklauw wurmde zich naar binnen. ‘Ik ben het, ja. Ik kom je verse prooi brengen.’ Hij sleepte een mollige lijster met zich mee. ‘Dat kán Braamster gewoon niet uitgekozen hebben om aan mij te geven’, merkte Beekgloed op. ‘Jij hebt het stiekem gepakt, toch?’ Bloedklauw siste. ‘Niet zo luid! Ik heb geen zin om net als jij als een gevangene te eindigen. Luister, de patrouilles hebben RivierClangeur geroken. Volgens mij sta je er niet alleen voor, en ik heb nagedacht. Ik zal met hen meevechten, maar dan breng jij mij naar Esra, oké? Ik moet een plek hebben waar ik kan leven. De MoordClan is niet langer meer mijn thuis.’ Beekgloed snorde. ‘Heel erg bedankt! Weet je toevallig ook welke katten zijn gekomen?’ Bloedklauw schudde spijtig zijn kop. ‘Nee. En nou stil zijn, want ik moet je gaan bewaken…’ Vlekoog hoorde stemmen in de verte. ‘We zijn volgens mij bij hun kamp’, fluisterde Vlekoog. ‘We gaan erheen sluipen binnen drie, twee, één… nu!’ Vlekoog zakte in de sluiphouding en bewoog zich langzaam naar voren. Hij zag een aantal holen, gemaakt in een stelsel van krappe steegjes. ‘Daar staat iemand op wacht’, siste IJzelklauw en gebaarde met zijn kop naar een hol tussen een paar rare, grote, grijze dingen. ‘Dus het is het hol van Braamster, of het is de gevangenis waar Beekgloed zit.’ ‘Daar gaan er nu achter komen’, murmelde Vlekoog. ‘Zullen we? Er zijn weinig katten bij dat hol, dus misschien kunnen we ze wel aan.’ IJzelklauw knikte en slaakte een strijdkreet. Ze sprongen tevoorschijn en renden in de richting van de rode kater die op wacht stond. ‘Rustig!’ riep een stem vanuit het hol. ‘Dat is de zoon van Esra! Hij helpt ons!’ IJzelklauw slaakte een verbaasde kreet. ‘Esra?!’ Voordat Vlekoog ook iets kon zeggen werd hij in zijn flank gebeukt door een cyperse kater. ‘Welkom, poesie, bij de MoordClan’, snauwde de cyperse kat. ‘Mijn naam is Arendmos, en ik…’ Vlekoog beet hem in zijn staart en jankend vluchtte hij weg. ‘Leuke toespraak!’ riep hij hem na. ‘Maar misschien niet handig tijdens een gevecht…’ Klauwen schraapten over zijn oor en hij keek recht in de ogen van Braamster. ‘Jij bent dus Vlekoog, de nieuwe commandant van de RivierClan?’ spotte hij. ‘Ik zal je leren dat er niet te spotten valt met de MoordClan.’ Hij duwde zijn nagels dieper in Vlekoogs oor en een plas bloed vormde zich op de grond. ‘Dit litteken zal je altijd aan mij herinneren’, gromde hij. Plotseling klonk er een schreeuw van agressie en sprong Beekgloed bovenop Braamster. ‘Laat hem met rust!’ Vlekoog stak zijn poot uit waardoor Braamster viel en met een harde smak op de grond terecht kwam. Beekgloed maakte het af met een diepe snee vanaf zijn schouder tot zijn buik. Braamster liet een gorgelend geluid horen en sloot dat af met een afgrijselijke stilte. Hoofdstuk 11 Ringstaart snorde terwijl Vlekoog zijn buik likte. Een kwart maan geleden waren IJzelklauw en Vlekoog teruggekomen, samen met Beekgloed en Bloedklauw, die nu bij Esra leefde. Iedereen was blij om Beekgloed weer terug in de Clan te hebben, evenals Vlekoog en IJzelklauw. Vlekoog geeuwde. ‘Ik ga maar eens slapen. Jij?’ Ringstaart schudde van nee. ‘Ik ga nog even langs bij Dubbellicht.’ Hij rekte zich uit en sjokte naar de kraamkamer toe, terwijl zijn witte vacht verlicht werd door de maneschijn. ‘Dubbellicht? Dubbellicht, ben je daar?’ Hij zag twee knipperende, lichtgevende ogen in het donker, eentje groen en eentje blauw. ‘Wat zei je? Je sprak tegen de kant van mijn dove oor’, glimlachte ze. ‘Hoe gaat het met de kittens?’ vroeg Ringstaart. ‘Papa?’ Het gepiep kwam van Sparrenkit. Het was één van de eerste woordjes die hij kon zeggen, maar hij zei het maar al te vaak. ‘Hallo lieverd’, murmelde Ringstaart. Sparrenzang had de grijs witte vacht van IJzelklauw, maar was in tegenstelling tot hem niet gevlekt maar gestreept, zoals de vader van Dubbellicht in de MoordClan (of die Clan nog bestond was nog maar de vraag, want het zou kunnen dat de zwerfkatten hun hoop hadden verloren na de dood van Braamster). De andere kitten, Schaapkit, was een poesje, zwart met wit net zoals Ringstaart, maar dan iets donziger. De derde, Oeverkit, was ook een poes, maar dan glanzend wit met één groen en één blauw oog, net zoals Dubbellicht. ''Alle drie zijn ze prachtig, dacht Ringstaart snorrend. Morgenster lag ook in de kraamkamer, met haar kittens Steenkit en Maankit. Steenkit woelde onrustig in zijn slaap, en Ringstaart vermoedde dat het jong dacht aan gisteren. Hij was op “ontdekkingstocht” bijna in de rivier gevallen, maar Nachtpoot had hem net op tijd gered. Helaas had dat haar eigen leven gekost, doordat ze zelf was gevallen. Ook al had Morgenster het lijk van haar dochter niet gehad tijdens de ceremonie, toch had ze haar met een krijgersnaam naar de SterrenClan gestuurd: Nachtbloem. Schemerpoot had toen ook zijn nieuwe naam gekregen: Schemerstaart. Egelklaver was nu zwanger, en lag te slapen in een hoekje van de kraamkamer. Nu zij en Strosnor partners waren was de ruzie tussen Vlekoog en Egelklaver gelukkig voorbij. ‘Ik ga slapen’, fluisterde Dubbellicht. ‘Ga maar terug naar het krijgershol, liefje. Ik zorg wel voor onze jongen.’ Ringstaart spinde en likte zijn partner even over haar kop voordat hij terugging. Plotseling klonk er een stem. ''‘Ringstaart, wacht!’ ''Hij draaide zich om en zag een vage gestalte op de open plek. ‘Cirkelsteen? Ben jij dat echt?’ Cirkelsteen knikte. ''‘Ja, ik ben het echt. Jouw jongen zullen grootste dingen bereiken. Al eeuwenlang is er een profetie, die luidt als volgt: Het zal komen, en schijnen als een ster. De makers schijnen nog helderder. Degene die het volgt zal een ontdekking doen. Degene die het negeert is verblind door een emotie. Degene voor wie het bestemd is heeft een heel pad voor zich liggen. En waar de vijf lijnen samenkomen, zal een grote kracht ontstaan…’ ''Ringstaart gaapte hem aan. ‘Wat bedoel je hiermee?’ ''‘Vertel het niet aan je jongen, zij moeten zelf ontdekken dat ze speciaal zijn. Maar sta ze bij in moeilijke tijden, Ringstaart. Sta ze bij…’ ''De schim van Cirkelsteen verdween en er bleef alleen leegte achter. Heel even dacht Ringstaart dat hij een nieuwe ster zag verschijnen, maar hij liep door alsof er niks gebeurd was. Dat er wel degelijk iets ging gebeuren, dat voelde hij aan het kloppen van zijn hart. Het zou nooit meer hetzelfde zijn. Vanaf nu ging alles veranderen. Nawoord Dit was het dan, mijn tweede reeks! Dit was een trilogie, maar de volgende serie zal vijf boeken hebben, net zoals mijn eerste reeks. Ik hoop oprecht dat jullie ervan genoten hebben en dat jullie je verheugen op De Nieuwe Generatie, dat zal gaan over de jongen van Ringstaart en Dubbellicht! En vergeet niet de quiz te doen! Ben jij Beekgloed, Ringstaart, Vlekoog, Egelklaver of Dubbellicht? Ik ben benieuwd, dus zet je uitkomst van de quiz ZEKER in de comments! Maar reacties over wie je lievelingspersonages zijn, wat je leuk vindt aan deze serie of gewoon iets randoms over Volle Maan zijn zeker welkom! Nogmaals, ik hoop dat jullie hiervan genoten hebben en ik hoop dat jullie mijn derde serie ook zullen lezen! En er komt ook een novella die zich tussen reeks 2 en 3 afspeelt: Nachtbloems Verhaal. Pootje van Morgenpoot, en hopelijk tot ziens in de wereld van de Warrior Cats... Categorie:Schemering Categorie:Schemering: hoofdstukken Categorie:Morgenpoot